


Wanted a Woman, Never Bargained for You

by kaloo_kalay



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:29:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaloo_kalay/pseuds/kaloo_kalay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She glanced back over her shoulder again, a wicked grin on her face, her hips slowly swaying in time as he made his way over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanted a Woman, Never Bargained for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Szymanic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Szymanic/gifts).



> This is for the lovely Szymanic because I love her and she asked for jukebox sex with Dean. Not quite sex, but still.
> 
> Title and lyrics come from Dazed and Confused by Led Zeppelin.

Dean leaned against the bar, finishing off a beer as Roxie shot him a crooked grin. She started locking up the place for the night. She glanced back over her shoulder, raising a brow at him, which made the demon hunter chuckle. His eyes trailed over her form as she walked over to the jukebox, her hips swaying slightly as she moved. He licked his lips as an all too familiar song started and he smirked slightly. A woman who could hold her liquor and had a damn fine taste in music.

_Wanted a woman, never bargained for you._

She glanced back over her shoulder again, a wicked grin on her face, her hips slowly swaying in time as he made his way over. He smiled as he pressed against her, his lips pressing against her jaw. His hands slipped down to her hips, his eyes slipping shut as her hips continued to move slowly against him. He hummed along quietly as she leaned back to rest against his shoulder, as he moved down to nip at her throat.

"Dean," a low gasp passed the brunette's lips as Dean's hands slid up, beneath her shirt, rough hands sliding over smooth flesh. A shiver ran down Roxie's spine as his hips rolled against her. "Jesus, just do something," she murmured, a quiet sigh passing her lips as he let out a chuckle, his hands slipping down to her hips.

"Good things come to those that wait," and she could practically hear the smirk in his tone as his grip tightened for a moment. He leaned down, nipping at her neck and shoulder, before pulling back just enough to turn her in his grip. Her gray eyes were clouded with lust as his hands slid down even further, slipping beneath the hem of her skirt, pushing it up just slightly.

"Dammit, Winchester, jus-" she was cut off as his lips met hers, his strong hands gripping the backs of her thighs as he lifted her up against the jukebox. She moaned into his mouth, her hands moving up to tangle in his hair, tugging slightly. He smirked against her lips as his hands slipped upwards, his fingers finding her already wet for him. Her lithe form arched against him as his fingers slipped into her tight heat, making her cry out as he pumped his fingers inside of her.

"Dean, fuck, m-more," she managed as her head fell back against the record machine, her hips rolling down against his talented fingers. He chuckled quietly, his thumb pressing against her clit drawing gasps and swears from her red lips. Her hands moved to his shoulders, clutching at his jacket as she pressed her hips down. "Dean, oh fuck," she gasped as he leaned in, attacking her throat with his teeth and tongue.

"Let me see you," he breathed in her ear, nipping at it slightly. His thumb rubbed over her spot as his fingers pumped into her, pushing her closer and closer to the edge. Her gasps became breathier, her chest heaving as pleasure started to pool in the pit of her stomach. With a low cry of pleasure her back arched violently, her body clenching around his fingers before she collapsed back against the jukebox with a satisfied grin on her face.

"Fuck, Dean," she panted, tugging him to her lips.

"Well worth the wait," he murmured against her lips with a smirk. "Need a lift?" he pulled back with mischief in his eyes. Oh he was gonna have fun with her tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Well that was my first swing at writing anything in the Supernatural fandom ever (even if I've been a fan forever.) I'm not quite satisfied with how it turned out but hopefully when I get around to the second part it'll save itself?


End file.
